


Can't wait!

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [80]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Larry! Louis wstawia na instagrama zdjęcie małych vansów z podpisem “can’t wait!”. Harry wraca do ich wspólnego domu i pyta o co chodzi z tym zdjęciem, a Louis wyznaje mu, że jest w ciąży. Harry bardzo się cieszy i tweetuje o tym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't wait!

Siedział znudzony na kanapie i przeglądał twittera. Czekał aż Liam skończy nagrywać swoje solówki na nową płytę i on będzie mógł zająć jego miejsce. Miał nadzieję, że to nie potrwa długo, bo naprawdę nie chciało mu się już tutaj siedzieć. Co innego, gdyby miał przy sobie Louisa. Wtedy mógłby się zająć czymś o wiele ciekawszym. Niestety szatyn od kilku dni się źle czuł i miał dzisiaj umówioną wizytę u lekarza, więc nie mógł dotrzymać towarzystwa swojemu chłopakowi.  
\- Przyjeżdża do was Jay? – Harry uniósł wzrok znad telefonu, kiedy usłyszał głos z mocnym, irlandzkim akcentem, spoglądając na blond przyjaciela – Pozdrów ją ode mnie! – dodał nie odrywając wzroku od swojej komórki.  
\- Co? O czym ty mówisz? – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- O tym, że przyjeżdża do was mama Louisa – po raz pierwszy odkąd się odezwał spojrzał na loczka.  
\- Pierwszy raz o tym słyszę – odpowiedział – Skąd masz takie informacje?  
\- Od Louisa…to znaczy, Lou wrzucił na instagrama to zdjęcie – odwrócił telefon w stronę Harry’ego. Na wyświetlaczu było zdjęcie pary małych, granatowych vansów, a pod spodem znajdował się podpis: _Can’t wait!_ – Wywnioskowałem, że Jay przyjeżdża z bliźniakami – wyjaśnił Irlandczyk.  
\- Hmm…nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Po za tym, wydaje mi się, że te są za małe na Ernesta i Doris – zastanawiał się o co może chodzić jego ukochanemu. Przecież gdyby Jay miałaby ich odwiedzić wiedziałby o tym - Będę musiał porozmawiać z Lou.  
*****  
Ledwo przekroczył próg ich mieszkania, a został zaatakowany przez drobne ciało jego chłopaka. Louis skoczył na niego ręce owijając dookoła szyi Harry’ego, a nogi dookoła bioder. Jego usta zostały zaatakowane, przez te należące do Louisa. Dłonie Stylesa wylądowały na pośladkach szatyna, aby go podtrzymać.  
\- Cześć skarbie – cmoknął loczka w policzek i wtulił się w niego.  
\- Hej, jak się czujesz? – zapytał kierując się Tomlinsonem, owiniętym dookoła niego, do salonu, gdzie usiadł na kanapie – Co powiedział lekarz?  
\- Ah… - ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi – To nic takiego, wszystko dobrze – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Cieszy mnie to – cmoknął chłopaka w czubek głowy.  
Siedzieli w ciszy, wtuleni w siebie, ciesząc się swoją obecnością. Nie musieli rozmawiać, zakłócać ciszy. Tak było im idealnie. Uwielbiali takie chwile.  
\- Lou – Harry ostatecznie postanowił zakłócić ten przyjemny spokój – Czy twoja mama nas odwiedza?  
\- Moja mama? – zmarszczył brwi odsuwając się od loczka i spoglądając na niego – Nie, czemu tak sądzisz?  
\- Niall mnie o to spytał, kiedy zobaczył zdjęcie, które dodałeś na instagrama – wyjaśnił – Myślałem, że może zapomniałeś mi powiedzieć. Swoją drogą, nie uważasz, że te vansy są za małe na bliźniaków?  
\- Moja mama nie przyjeżdża, a to nie są vansy ani dla Ernesta, ani dla Doris – wyjaśnił, przygryzając lekko wargę i patrząc się prosto w oczy ukochanego, mając nadzieję, że jakimś cudem sam się domyśli.  
\- Więc o co chodzi z tym zdjęciem i tekstem, że nie możesz się doczekać? – Harry już nic nie rozumiał. Jego chłopak był strasznie dziwny.  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że sam się domyślisz – westchnął - Poczekaj – podniósł się z kolan Harry’ego i wyszedł z salonu. Po chwili wrócił, w dłoniach trzymając jakieś czarnobiałe zdjęcie. Wyciągnął je w kierunku Stylesa, który od razu je wziął w swoje ręce.  
W pierwszej chwili Harry nie wiedział o co chodzi. Nic na tym zdjęciu nie widział. Były tam tylko plamy: czarne, białe i w różnych odcieniach szarości. Dopiero, kiedy na dole zauważył dzisiejsza datę i napis 9 tydzień, wiedział co trzyma w dłoniach.  
\- Louis? – uniósł głowę, wpatrując się w swojego chłopaka z szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których było niedowierzanie. Czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, a krew zaczyna płynąć szybciej. W jego głowie siedział tylko jedna myśl: _Czy to możliwe?_  
Szatyn stał na środku salonu z lekkim uśmiechem. Jego błękitne tęczówki błyszczały i przygryzał lekko dolną wargę, wpatrując się z wyczekiwaniem w młodszego chłopaka. Prawa dłoń Tomlinsona spoczywała na jego brzuchu.  
\- Jestem w ciąży Harry – w końcu wykrztusił – Będziemy mieli dziecko.  
Teraz wszystko działo się szybko. W jednej chwili Harry siedział na kanapie, a w drugiej trzymał w objęciach swojego chłopaka, kręcąc się dookoła i mówiąc mu jak bardzo go kocha.  
\- Kocham cię – odstawił w końcu szatyna i chwytając jego twarz, przyciągnął go do czułego pocałunku.  
\- Też cię kocham – odpowiedział, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli.  
\- Jestem teraz tak bardzo szczęśliwy, nie mogę uwierzyć, że zostaniemy rodzicami – czuł jak policzki powoli zaczynają go boleć od szerokiego uśmiechu, który gościł na jego twarzy.  
\- Trochę to szalone, prawda?  
\- Tak, ale nie przeszkadza mi to – dopowiedział.  
Usiedli na kanapie i Harry od razu wyciągnął swój telefon, robiąc zdjęcie niewielkiemu obrazkowi, który wręczył mu Louis. Po chwili na jego twitterze znalazł się nowy wpis:  
_Jeszcze tylko kilka miesięcy i będzie razem z nami!_  
A pod spodem znajdowało się zdjęcie ich dziecka.


End file.
